


Shooting Your Shot

by dhyanshiva



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhyanshiva/pseuds/dhyanshiva
Summary: Kartik and Aman shoot their shot(s) in way more than one.Or, an idea of how their first kiss may have gone down.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Shooting Your Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sitting in my drafts for about 3 weeks and I'd abandoned it, more or less. I was unsure about publishing this as fluff isn't really my strong suit.
> 
> However, I picked it up today evening in the light of the passing of Irrfan Khan. His loss has left a void in many of us and I'm putting this up today in hopes of easing the heaviness in our hearts, just a little. He will be missed, but it's truly wonderful that there's an impressive and unforgettable body of work that serves as his legacy - both as a human being and an artist. I was left reeling and the only way I could ground myself was to write and this is just to not have any incomplete work 'sitting there'.
> 
> Rest In Peace, Sir.
> 
> This piece is for Syd and our wonderful Aman Tripathi. The former is simply the BEST at crack and humour and Aman's impassioned monologue, talking of dopamine and cortisol is truly iconic. Jitendra Kumar outsold there and truly, that specific struck a chord like no other.
> 
> Strangely enough, the song that had been on loop while writing this, the latter half more specifically was 'Tere Bina' from 'Guru'. The cover by Raghav Chaitanya brought me back to the song and somehow, it fit here.
> 
> I don't know what this is, but here you go!

Kartik was bored. Friday had arrived, at long last. He’d been returning home later than he liked, recently and had barely interacted with Aman, unfortunately. By some force of good will, he’d managed to get home a lot earlier but without Aman for company, it was quite pointless. Flopping down on the sofa, he stared off into space, trying to figure out what he could do now. An hour or so later, a familiar sound brought him out of his musings – the clinking of keys. An idea struck him, at that and he almost whooped out loud. It was embarrassing, really, the speed at which he rose to greet Aman. He couldn’t stop a wide smile from forming on his face. He rushed towards his roommate (read crush) and proposed the idea. For some reason, Aman had gone completely still as Kartik spoke. Realising he’d nearly given himself away, Kartik stopped abruptly, hoping Aman hadn’t caught on. There was a dreamy expression on his face, and it took a loud snap to regain his attention. Kartik hoped his adoration wasn’t too obvious at the sight of Aman’s sheepish expression as he repeated his idea.

Aman returned home to see Kartik sprawled out on the sofa, playing listlessly with the remote. His head snapped up at the keys being placed in the bowl by the door. The smile that came onto his roommate’s face took Aman’s breath away, literally. He stood there, transfixed as Kartik ran up to him. A click of fingers brought him back to reality, the other man’s expectant gaze fixed upon him. Embarrassed to have been caught staring, he asked him to repeat himself. The eyeroll that followed his request made Aman smile, all the exhaustion of the day ebbing away as Kartik began to ramble about what a mess the day had been and how fucking glad he was Aman was back and how much he missed him. Good Lord, those last two statements made Aman’s chest clench painfully. Kartik threw about dramatic statements on a whim all the time, he’d get caught up and say things like this. Things he didn’t mean in that way, so far as Aman knew. They’d become fast friends over the past year, but Aman knew he was falling fast for the wonderful man stood in front of him. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Shaking himself a little, Aman tried for a smile and it broadened automatically at the sight of Kartik’s wide grin. He grabbed his keys and wallet as the taller man booked a taxi. Aman prayed he’d be able to keep a hold on his drinking, lightweight that he was. But he agreed to do this purely because he needed it. Work had been hell recently and he needed a break, desperately so. Kartik regaled him with hilarious stories from work on the way there and he’d become so entranced by his voice that he didn’t register how time flew by. Entering the club was liberating. A good 20 minutes and 50 bad jokes (puns included of course) later, Kartik was noticeably drunk. Aman stayed relatively sober but kept the other man company as he threw back shots without a care in the world. The energy of the room was simply electric, and the bright lights made him look amazing (not that this was anything new).

Kartik registered the opening chords to his favourite song over the din and yelling with joy, he pulled Aman to the dance floor. By the hand. Good Lord, the inhibitions seemed to disappear when he was tipsy, but at this moment, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He blatantly ignored Aman’s half-hearted protests and took them to the centre of the floor. He felt the attention as them and grinned as he saw Aman finally let loose and join him in the execution of some outrageous moves. 4 songs later, Kartik was spent and he saw Aman felt the same. Leaning down slightly, so he could be heard, he tried to ignore the effect that their proximity had on him. He saw Aman go still as he spoke. Trying not to let his disappointment show, Kartik pulled away and waited for Aman’s affirmation. At his nod, Kartik pulled out his phone and booked another Ola home. They stepped out and stood at the kerb, the chill in the air sharply contrasting the heat and stuffiness indoors. Kartik began to sway precariously so Aman kept an arm around his waist, in order to keep him upright.

Usually, Aman would be just a little annoyed at multiple cancellations of the ride home but in Kartik’s company, he’d forget that he was frustrated at all, the other man’s energy infectious, making his woes seem inconsequential, if only for a moment. This evening, Aman had forgotten reality and he had Kartik to thank for the same. Now, he was giggling to himself and Aman could only hazard a guess as to what ridiculous joke he’d come up with. It would be a while before the buzz wore off and the cold was only speeding up the process. He couldn’t help the fond expression that crossed his face at the sight of Kartik like this, carefree and somewhat unburdened.

Suddenly, Kartik turned to look at him and only then did Aman comprehend just how little space there was between them. For a moment, everything around them seemed to disappear as Aman became lost in his gaze. In those eyes, Aman could see warmth and affection, unbridled and genuine. The honking of a horn broke the moment and Aman turned towards the taxi. Confirming the details, he opened the back door and made sure Kartik got in without bumping his head. Climbing in after him, Aman shut the door and moments later, Kartik had shuffled closer, resting his head against Aman’s shoulder. Being the more sober of the pair, he considered shifting, knowing Kartik wouldn’t usually act like this. However, one look at the content expression on his sleeping face and those thoughts disappeared.

For the next few minutes, Aman settled for looking out of the window as they sped by. A shift and murmuring at his side broke his focus and Aman shifted his gaze to the man beside him. A sudden jolt as they came to a stop due to traffic broke Kartik’s sleep and he sat up a little dazed. It took a moment for him to register what position they were in and as soon as he did, he pulled away, a light blush discernible due to the glaring streetlights from outside. Aman felt his absence immediately and tried not to let his disappointment show, not knowing how the other man would interpret it. Out of nowhere, Kartik cracked another terrible joke and Aman burst out laughing, both at how random it was and at how ridiculous it was.

It took a few moments for him to calm down and only when he’d returned to normal did Aman register the stillness. Turning slightly, his breath caught at the expression on Kartik’s face. There were a multitude of emotions present but it all gave way to hesitation and Aman couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. He didn’t dare to break eye contact, however, anticipation almost palpable in the confines of the taxi. The words Kartik said next seemed to escape him without him meaning to and the shock on his face only confused Aman more.

“This is why I love you.”

Kartik looked like he wanted the earth to split open and swallow him whole and it was the clarity in his gaze that told Aman he’d said this completely sober, with his wits about him. Aman waited for Kartik to continue, knowing there was more he needed to say. Kartik inched forward a little and took his hand, tightening his grip when Aman didn’t pull away. Perhaps this gave him the confidence he needed, for everything he’d wanted to say for months now came spilling out. Frankly, Aman couldn’t believe his ears and if it wasn’t Kartik’s touch both grounding him and sending his dopamine circuits into overdrive, he’d have thought it a prank. Without realising it, he leaned closer and cut Kartik’s spiel short. Turns out, a kiss was an effective way to shut someone up. Aman felt truly alive and sparks flew, his cortisol levels going through the roof in this moment of utter bliss A few moments later, Kartik pulled away, dazed but with a wide grin on his face. This was certainly a pleasant turn of events and as far as first kisses go, this blew all the others right out the water - chaste and perfect. They didn’t want to break the moment by speaking and this time, Aman shuffled a little closer and snuggled up to Kartik. Hands clasped, they let the rest of the journey go by in silence, both revelling in the euphoria of this unexpected change in their relationship. Turns out, all one needed was a little alcohol to lower inhibitions as well as a small dose of courage. Shooting your shot had paid off for them both and the uncertainty had cleared away at long last. They didn’t know what the future had in store but in this moment, everything was perfect, and they wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
